Poppy Bros. Jr.
This article is about the generic enemies. For the mini-boss see Poppy Bros. Sr. Poppy Bros. Jr. (Also known as Poppy Bro. Jr.) is a common enemy in the Kirby series. They are based off of clowns. He is usually seen hopping back and forth around the stage. Sometimes Poppy Bros. Jr. can be seen riding on apples or a Maxim Tomato. Poppy Bros. Jr. can either have no ability, the Bomb ability, or the Cutter ability. The mini-boss Poppy Bros. Sr. is a larger version of Poppy Bros. Jr. Up until Kirby Wii, Bomb Kirby often wears the same hats Poppy Bros. Jr. wears. In Kirby Wii however, the Bomb hat that Kirby wears is replaced by an orange party hat. Regular Poppy Bros. Jrs, along with Perot which neither throw bombs or boomerangs, are considered one of the weakest known enemies in the series. Physical Appearance Poppy Bros. Jr. resembles an elf with a wide smile and a (somewhat) humanoid appearance with a distinct head and torso. However, it has no arms and its hands float independently from its body appearing only when needed. They wear a (usually) blue floppy hat with a white pom-pom on the end and white trimming around the rim of the hat. Their clothes are the same color as their hat and have two yellow buttons on them. They also wear yellow pointed shoes in most of their appearances. Like most Kirby enemies, they may also appear with a different color scheme. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Poppy Bro. Jrs. can be seen hopping around merrily, or riding on bear-like enemies called Grizzos. They also may be seen rolling on large apples, which hurt Kirby if he crashes into them. They only appear in the Green Greens stage. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros Jr appears alongside his older sibling in this game, albeit being a great deal rarer. They still hop around and roll on apples. They are also seen rolling on Maxim Tomatoes. If Kirby wishes to eat the tomato, he must first Inhale it before attacking Poppy. Since this game does not have the Bomb ability, inhaling Poppy will give the player nothing. In the remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros Jr have green shoes instead of the yellow they wear in most of the series. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Super Star they have yellow clothing with pink trim, unlike the other ones in other games which are blue among other (and less common) colors. They return with some of the same tactics, along with some new ones. There are three kinds: The regular ones, the bomb-throwing ones, and the boomerang-throwing ones. Regulars walk around or roll around on apples and give no ability, and have no real forms of attacking; the bomb-throwing ones, obviously, throw one or three bombs, and give Kirby the Bomb ability (and also serve as the Helper for the same ability, who wears blue clothing). The boomerang-throwing ones give Cutter. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, they return with the same function. In Revenge of the King they are replaced by stronger, more aggressive mime-like enemies called Perot. One can play as a Poppy Bros. Jr. in Helper to Hero. In Helper to Hero, he is wearing purple instead of blue. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In this game, they will either walk around or remain stationary and throw bombs at Kirby. They are a very common sight to see in this game, but are rarer than they are in their other games. In the Anime Poppy Bros. Jr. also makes a cameo appearance in the anime episode "Cowardly Creature". Here, he is training with fellow monsters (Boomer, Dogon, Hot Head, Yaban, Whiskers, Mr. Frosty, and Jukid) at the monster training school headed by Whippy and four other evil clown-like creatures. When Phan Phan escapes, Salesguy turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. But Salesguy says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School". Poppy Bros. Jr. is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Hot Head, is a member of the Snow Class, which is the strongest of the whole school, which is ironic because he is considered to be one of the weakest enemies. He is shown wearing roller skates. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Artwork Image:Poppyjr.gif|Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Poppyjunior.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Poppy_Bros_Jr.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Poppyjr.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Poppybros.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery Image:PoppyBrotherJr_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Poppy_Bros_Jr_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:PoppybrosjrKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Poppy_Bros_Jr_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Poppy_Bros_Jr_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr._Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra Trivia *Poppy Bros. Jr. is one of the paintings drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic subgame. *Poppy Bros. Jr. does not have blush in his first appearance, he first gets blush in Kirby Super Star. Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star